StarCraft: The Light And The Darkness
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: During the protoss victory freeing their comrades under amon grasp, the keystone suddenly transported the protoss forces into Remnants during volume 3. Artanis and his forces must align themself with huntress and huntsman to save beacon from falling under grimm onslaught. The Protoss appearence in remnants have begun shaping the story and fate on this planet. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there its me brandon vortex, alive once more from exile although i should have finished my other story i couldnt help myself that i got inspired by other fanfiction story. Around the topic of the story today we going to dive in on Rwby StarCraft Crossover mostly the legacy of the void crossover of the protoss campaign. Inspired by dark shadow 117 story i wanna see how just far the story progress.**

Protoss home world of aiur, Battle in progress

Aiur in disarray, many nexus lies ruins, the protoss probes that been tasked gathering minerals and vespene gas, lies deactived and some destroyed. During artanis initial progress to reclaimed auir back was in chaos as amon caught them off guard, now in second attempt were daring, might say impossible but somehow it works as each both sides are clashing in psi blades, the protoss forces commanded by artanis are currently fighting off against amon controlled protoss forces.

At the high tower of the auir ruined building both selendis and artanis clashing their respective attack and blades although selendis seems gaining an upper hand, as she easily defeated four zealots that try to stop her.

"selendis! you must sever your nerve cords!" shouted artanis

she keep attacking him, didnt listen to him at first, forcing artanis to defend himself from her attack.

Meanwhile, the keystone were activated, forcing amon influence was ridden off any protoss that he use, at this moment was artanis chance to convince the possessed templar to sever their nerve cords before its too late.

"Selendis!, Templar! you must sever your nerve cords before its too late!" Artanis says to all the protoss that still have their nerve cords.

Selendis was hesitated, amon having one last chance to control the protoss forces, finally she was able to break amon will and sever their nerve cords, freeing amon influence off her. Soon it was followed by the other protoss that began sever their cords and finally free them.

"we free!" shouted one of the zealot after he sever his nerve cords

Selendis, free from amon influence, althought still weak, artanis help her get on her feet.

"En Taro Artanis!" shouted selendis as a sign of her freedom alongside with the rest of the protoss that free from the dark one influence.

Victory however short lived, while the protoss manage to free themself, something is wrong with the keystone as the ancient artifact began emmits such unknown energy. Around onboard the spear of adun the protoss technician detecting a massive energy spikes began to emmits powerfull psionic energy that were unknown to the protoss. Rohana around the time sense this energy as she looked below the planet of aiur the light began to shine brightly even too much for her she shield her eyes. As the power started to dissapear she try to contacted the protoss forces on the planet below, they gone, vanished in thin air.

The group of protoss fleet dispatched planet below surveying the area hoping for some survivor, all they see was what left of established base but no sign of other protoss, the artifact in other hand still there just deactivated.

The question is where is Artanis and the rest of the protoss go?

 _Unknown Planet. 3.00 Am_

"Artanis? artanis? can you hear me Hierarch?" selendis says.

Artanis began to awoke, as the zealot get him on his feet, as he survey his surrounding to his suprise he and the rest are somewhere in this unknown planet, confused he try to contact the fleet but all he got was nothing.

"what is going on selendis?" asked Artanis

"i dont know, i send some of our observer to souts the area, when they return the drones transmit the footage to us revealing the terran city nearby, we were teleported in terran homeworld althought this planet completely unknown and were never discover by any races" selendis says

"until now" finished artanis

"what is your order Hierarch?" one of the zealots asked artanis for new order

"we need to scout around this area, we might need to investigate the nearby terran outpost to get better some information, as our another priorty is to find our lost comrades, they are here somewhere and i pray for their safety" Artanis says

 **I do apologized if my writing skills is bad but i do my best trying to improved my skills, so far this is how story started.**

 **The Story soo far in this crossover is where artanis and his comrades were teleported in this planet called remnants. Only band of protoss will be involved during the battle of beacon, the larger fleet or protoss golden armada will be arrived in the later arc after seige of beacon. The protoss are not the only one in this storyline later on as the other two races soon will be involved too. As for amon however i have a little suprised what im giving his role into this crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remnant, City Of Vale**  
 **5:30 Am**

The peacefull town of vale seems quite at first, save for some people whom wake up early on for the vytal festival. Sooner or later the place began to get busy as peperation were make during the hours of the festival.

Around the same time the matriarch vorazun and her shadow guards are traversing on building rooftop, examine the terrans. The planet she and her shadow guards transported in were unknown to them. The protoss never went into this planet before but yet felt a lingering darkness somewhere. The dark templar were observing the terrans activities with curosity as vorazun concludes the terrans were preparing some sort vestival.

"matriarch, seems the terrans pre occupied with their activities, what should we do?" asked one of the dark templars

Vorazun thinking at first what she should do in this situation before finally conclude her answer "we scout the area, this planet is completely unknown to us, in many hope perhaps we found our comrades too"

"but what about the giant floating structure over there?" asked one of the shadow guards pointing the giant floating arena structure

"we need to get on top there, we need to teleport ourself in that structure, fortunetly the phase smith has been building a portable teleporting devices for our use, be wary as this device is still on prototype stage, use it wisely warriors" says vorazun as she and the rest of the shadow guards teleported in that structure.

Meanwhile back to artanis forces, he and the rest of his templars manage to accuired an information from nearby outpost. The data they accuired after...knocked down some guards in there, gives some insight on what planet they on. The planet was called remnants, each four kingdoms were in dire threats under grimm attack everyday, however the information also told about the faunus fanatics called themself the white fangs also another major threat in four kingdoms. Artanis pondering himself how the people in this planet survived and lived everyday eventhough under constant danger, his answer however called as he found another information how the people in this planet endure everyday.

Seems the terrans have their own heroes which they called huntress and huntsman, the sole purpose of these hero were to defend mankind from brink of extinction by grimm, everyday they risked their lives for their duty to defend many innocent peoples from danger.

Artanis was impressed at these huntress and huntsman if not actually amazed too. Before he could think anything else, his thoughts were disturbed by an incomming transmisson from one of their comrades. The observer drones floats nearby him and transmit an live video transmisson from none other vorazun herself.

"Artanis its good to see you, where is your current location?" asked vorazun

"In the city matriarch, where are you?" artanis say

"We currently on this terrans floating arena structure, observing the humans. Seems the structure were used for their vytal festival, an information we gather after arriving here" Vorazun says as she looking below the city and looking the humans are ready for the festival today. She then turned her attention to artanis as she continued "our comrade still missing, talandar and his sentinel is somewhere here, it would be wise to regroup at Amity colosseum, the arena where the terrans combat each other"

"will do vorazun, we will be arrived shortly for now, hide from the sight from any terrans we dont wanted them to panic if they see us" says artanis, as vorazun nodded and ended the transmisson.

Meanwhile at the atlas outpost

Talandar and his purifier sentinel, were wrap in nearby one of the atlas outpost, by sheer luck the transport ship was preparing to leave soon, their destination is Amity colosseum.

During the confusion, talandar try to contact artanis but no luck, however one the atlas soldier saw them thinking the purifier and talandar are one of the atlas robots.

"what the? sarge theres another those bolts we missed, should we put them into cargo ship?" asked one of the soldier

the sargeant reply "you know the drill, like usual"

The soldier turn his attention at talandar and his purifier and and began "alright, General ironwood requesting more of you guys at amity colosseum for security measure, once there you already knew what you should do"

Talandar didnt say anything but only nods to him, and proceed entering the cargo ship, once the craft started it set its destination to the colosseum.

Meanwhile at Dark Castle

Salem was resting on her throne when she felt a malicous aura, a potent mallicious aura that preventing her to move. As she struggle, dark shadow engulfed her, what she see is a dark void then a set of two glowing eyes looking at her.

"who are you?" asked salem as she struggle to get free

The being however reply in deep dark tone **"i have many names, i was known for millennia, bind into cosmic of enternal darkness and void, struck fear in hearts of flesh, and unholy and internal lifecyle has reach to its end on this small planet. Altough my body was destroyed, yours are useful, a temporarly body while my servant narud rebuilding me new body.**

"you still havent answer my questions, who are you" asked salem again

The being decide to reply, finally **"my name is Amon"**

 **Took me some time for me to complete it, since my collage has started the story will be updated should i have a free time. Once again this fanfic was inspired from a fanfic RWBY: Legacy Of The Void by Dark Shadows 117, dispite inspired from him, i did however borrow some elements from his story, but slightly modified abit. Next chapter we focusing on the templar observing the fight in Amity arena.**


End file.
